Don't
by mellarksbread
Summary: 'Her lips taste of alcohol, greedy with want and need and just when I think she's about to drop her hand lower, its over as quickly as it begun.' Peeta meets Katniss, a troubled bad girl at a bar one night. Could it be a blessing or a curse? Peeta/Katniss Modern Day AU.


AUTHORS NOTE: I've never written smut before in fanfic so please bear with me. I appreciate all reviews! Tell me where I go wrong if you desire. I just want to try and improve my writing. Also, I don't own THG or the characters, the ever brilliant Suzanne Collins does. I just like to play with them. Enjoy!

* * *

"I'll have a jacks and coke, thank you." I flash a smile at the cute bartender, placing a $10 note on the counter.

"So I met this girl the other day and she's meeting us here tonight." Finnick announces, swivelling on the bar stool to face me. I groan inwardly before taking a sip of my drink. The alcohol burns my throat, the warmth soothing my insides.

"And why didn't we invite Thresh or Cato? I don't particularly favour being a third wheel."

"We didn't need to invite our mates, because she invited _her_ friend." Finnick smirks and I know all too well what that means. He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, winking. "No need to thank me, Peet."

I chuckle, taking another swig of my drink. It had been a while since I'd been with a girl. After being in a serious (but disastrous) relationship for two years with Cashmere, I enjoyed being single. It wasn't that I wanted to sleep around with hundred different girls, just being single was _so much_ less stress. I wasn't even entirely sure how Cashmere and I lasted for so long. We were complete opposites and argued all the time. I think we were both just afraid of being alone but eventually I had to end it. I realised I'd rather be alone then go to sleep feeling useless every night. I wasn't going to lie, I did enjoy occasionally hooking up with someone here and there but it had been forever since I'd been out. Lately all my focus was on studying.

Before I could even begin to speak, Finnick interrupted me. "Look, I know you're not interested in meeting someone new because you need to focus on studying or whatever but I really like this girl. Her name is Annie and I would really like to get to know her more. So please, just for tonight. You don't need to take her home or anything, just you know...distract her. So I can have Annie to myself." I had never seen Finnick look so desperate, so I couldn't bring myself to say no. Finnick was my best mate and hell, if he needed me to be his wingman and distract his lady's friend, I would gladly do it.

"Yeah man, of course." I shrug. It's not like I didn't like meeting new people. Like Finnick said, I didn't need to take her home. I simply just needed to talk to her.

Finnick's eyes flittered to my side, lighting up as he spotted someone behind me. His infamous grin that won over so many hearts spread across his face and for a second, I swear I saw him blush.

I turn around slowly and almost instantly spot the girl waving enthusiastically towards Finnick.

My breath catches in my throat the moment I see Annie's friend step out from behind her. The strikingly beautiful girl is dressed in a tight black dress that compliments her curves perfectly. Her long brown hair falls elegantly around her face, the soft curls bouncing as she walks. I swallow harshly, trying desperately to gather my thoughts and control the desire that burns deep inside.

"Hello, beautiful." Finnick murmurs, pressing a light peck to Annie's reddened cheek. "This is Peeta, Peeta this is Annie."

I smile softly, shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you, Annie." Annie's eyes never leave Finnick's as she shakes my hand. I roll my eyes, shaking my head slowly. Finnick had always been exceptionally good with the ladies.

"Well then, I'll just introduce myself. I'm Katniss. Katniss Everdeen."

I turn ever so slowly, needing time to mentally prepare myself. I don't want to look like a complete idiot in front of her.

"H-hey, I'm Peeta Mellark." I shake her hand as well, having to hold my breath as skin meets skin.

"Well, Peeta Mellark. As much as I would love to sit next to these two lovebirds all night, I'd actually rather not. Want to find somewhere else to sit? Somewhere I won't feel the need to vomit every five seconds?"

I don't know what to say so I simply nod, motioning towards a more secluded spot at the back of the bar. She walks ahead and I can't help but stare at her in amazement as she walks. The slight sway of her hips is enough to drive me insane. Once she's seated, I suddenly realise how rude it was of me to not offer her a drink.

"Would you like a drink? My shout?" I offer with a weak smile.

"Jack Daniels and coke would be lovely, thank you." She looks up at me under her eyelashes, smiling wickedly.

"You have good taste. I won't be long."

I order another two drinks, silently glad that we share the same preferred drink. Once I've received and paid for the two drinks, I head back over to the end of the bar where Katniss is waiting.

I stop dead in my tracks when I see another guy sitting across from her, almost spilling both drinks. Katniss appears annoyed but the guy remains oblivious. His drunken state made clear by the way he can hardly even sit up straight. I steady myself before beginning to walk to the table.

"Is there a problem here?" I ask, placing Katniss' drink in front of her feeling somewhat protective. I barely knew this girl and she was already making me feel jealous.

"Excuuuse me, but I-" The drunk man slurred, pointing a finger at himself, "was here first. So you-"he points a finger at me, "need to leave."

I roll my eyes, squaring my shoulders and peer down at him with raised eyebrows.

"I'm sure there are heaps of girls in this bar that will let you into their pants but I'm not one of them. So if you don't mind, can you please kindly fucking _move_ so that my friend here can sit down."

Quite frankly I'm taken back my Katniss' speech. I stare at her in shock, having to bite my lip so that my mouth doesn't hang open and I end up looking like a complete idiot. The man mutters something incomprehensible but after a few moments, he gets up and stumbles away.

I hastily take his place, taking a sip of my drink. I almost choke on it when I realise that Katniss has already finished hers. "If I had known you drink that fast I would have gotten you another one." I murmur and motion towards her empty glass.

She shrugs, looking at my under her eyelashes, "I like to drink."

"Well, you do have good taste in alcohol."

God, I am so nervous. Usually I'm at ease making small talk or even talking about anything in general. I only met this girl ten minutes ago and my mind is already a mess. My palms are sweaty and I can't stop my leg from shaking. I'm probably making the worst first impression imaginable right now.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Katniss sweet voice drags me from my thoughts. I make eye contact with her and immediately wish I hadn't. Grey is typically considered a boring colour. However, her grey eyes are anything but boring. They have flickers of blue and green and contain so much fire that I feel like they're burning right into me.

"No, I don't." I replying, trying to sound as casual as possible. I run my hands through my thick blond curls, looking everywhere but directly into her eyes. I feel like a blubbering mess whenever I do. I can't seem to think straight at all. I want to ask her if she has a boyfriend but I refrain. Someone as beautiful as she is would surely be taken.

As if she could read my mind, she speaks, "I don't have a boyfriend, either. Just saying." She shrugs nonchalantly. Slowly, I let my eyes drift back to her own.

"That seems hard to believe." The words aren't meant to come out but once they do, I bite down heavily on my lower lip so that I don't say anything else that would make me look even more like an idiot.

She raises a perfect eyebrow with a small smirk playing along her desirable lips.

"And why would you say that, Peeta Mellark?"

Her voice speaking my full name is almost enough to make me faint. I can feel my hands begin to sweat and a deep blush creeping up my neck all the way to my cheeks. I hope the dim lighting in here is enough to hide the fact that I probably look like a tomato.

"Um-well…I-I.." I mutter words incoherently, completely at a loss for words. Katniss continues to look at me with that playful smirk on her lips, waiting for a response. Usually I can read people like an open book but there is something about her that is so mysterious, so hidden and instead of making me lose interest it is just reeling me in even more. I run my hands through my hair again, rubbing the back of my neck once my hand lands there.

I'm so nervous that it's fucking embarrassing.

"You're beautiful." I blurt out, turning even redder than I thought possible. I'd only known this girl for less than half an hour and she has already turned me into a blubbering mess. "I-I don't know. Who wouldn't want to date you?"

"I could say the same about yourself." Her smirk turns into a genuine smile and I can almost hear my heart skip a beat.

We chat for quite some time and drink some more. I am definitely feeling more drunk than tipsy by now and I can tell Katniss is the same. She never reveals anything about herself and I find that I'm the one talking most of the night. She asks me about my interests, what I want to be in life and if I'm studying.

"I'm actually going to San Franciso for three months to do a chef course. I leave in two weeks, actually." I tell her, smiling like an idiot because I am admittedly proud of myself for getting into the course.

"You like cooking?" She asks, gulping down the last sip of her drink.

"I enjoy baking mostly. I work at my dad's bakery but he is the one that encouraged me to apply for the course. It is usually a shit load of money but I worked my ass off to get it for almost nothing."

"He must mean a lot to you. Your dad, I mean." I tilt my head at her response and before I can say anything, she quickly explains. "Your eyes lit up the moment you mentioned him."

Despite the alcohol already making my insides warm, the fact that she noticed a small detail about me made me feel like fireworks were going off inside of me.

I don't respond to that but she is right. My dad and I were (and still are) very close, especially when I was growing up. My mother was an alcoholic who liked to take her anger out on my brothers and I. I still had scars from her, reminding me every day of the horrible pain she would inflict on me.

"Are you ever going to tell me about yourself?" I ask, raising an eyebrow in her direction. The butterflies still go crazy whenever I look her in the eye but the alcohol calms me down and gives me the confidence I lack.

"Nope." Katniss smiles wickedly, reaching over to grab my drink and knocking back the rest of it. "Come on, let's dance."

She stands, rather stumbles, up and reaches for my hand, dragging me awkwardly to the dance floor. She seems drunker than I am, her grey eyes hazy in the light. She continues to pull me along until we are in the middle of the dance floor. The DJ is playing an upbeat tempo that's easy enough to dance to, especially drunk. Typical nightclub music.

We sway provocatively to the music together but when she turns around so that her ass is grinding against my dick, it takes every unsexy thought I have to stop myself from getting a boner. Although the beat changes, Katniss never changes the rhythm of her hips swaying against me. The fabric of her dress is so thin that I'm sure if I were to get hard, she'd most definitely feel it.

Because I am trying so hard to picture the most disturbing thing my brain can come up with, I don't even notice when Katniss turns around to face me. I do, however, notice when she places a full blown kiss to my lips. It takes only a few seconds for my brain to respond and I begin to kiss her back with the same amount of ferocity she is showing me. The people on the dance floor disappear and I can only feel Katniss. I feel her body pressed roughly against my own, I smell her perfume, I taste her on my lips.

At this point in time, it becomes impossible to ward off my erection. I am indefinitely sure that she can feel it, and oh boy, she does. With one hand, Katniss grips the front of my shirt to pull me closer and the other inches down, stopping at the spot where my jeans hug my waist, all the while her lips still moving desperately against my own. Her lips taste of alcohol, greedy with want and need and just when I think she's about to drop her hand lower, its over as quickly as it begun. I open my eyes only to see Katniss pushing through the crowd, turning back once to flash a wicked grin in my direction.

I'm left there on the dance floor, boner evident and if I wasn't still dazed by the kiss I'd probably be a lot more embarrassed. A million thoughts rush through my mind all at once and I can't think straight. The alcohol isn't helping either.

I shift my boner awkwardly, trying to be as sneaky as possible in hopes that no one will notice. Not that it's likely anyone would anyway, it was dark in here and crowded with drunk people.

I push my way through the crowd, desperately searching for Katniss. I spot her over by the bar, standing next to a gooey eyed Finnick and Annie. Katniss doesn't look phased at all, casually sipping on another drink. When her eyes find my own, the smirk she had before plays along her lips that were touching mine not even five minutes ago. I clear my throat, trying to clear my mind as I head towards them.

Finnick and Annie appear to be entirely in their own world. I've never seen Finnick this way. Usually he goes straight in for the kill, aiming only for a one night stand with not much words exchanged. Of course with his incredulous good looks and charm, he is usually successful. However, with Annie, all his attention is devoted to her. His eyes never leave her and they talk quietly among themselves. I feel a surge of happiness at this, Finnick has never looked at anyone the way he is looking at this girl and I can tell she must be special.

Once I reach Katniss, I cross my arms over my chest and raise my eyebrows.

"That was kind of unfair." I complain, pouting my lips jokingly.

"What was unfair?" Katniss asks, her lips curving up into a half smile that is more sexy than cute.

"Uh, you making out with me then leaving me on the dance floor?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She shrugs, taking another sip of her drink.

"You _just_ kissed me, not even five minutes ago."

"No I didn't."

I bite my lip, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. I really don't know if she is joking or not, considering she is fairly drunk. However, the taste of her still lingers on my lips and I crave for more.

"Okay, so I guess I was making out with a complete stranger on the dance floor then." I reply, licking my lips and sitting down beside her. She swivels on the stool, with her back to Finnick and Annie to face me.

"Well, I _am_ a complete stranger." She reminds me, placing her hand on my knee. Her touch sends thrills through my body and I suddenly feel like I'm on fire. Why is she having such a huge effect on me?

I clench my fists, desperately trying to control the hormones raging inside of me. She leans forward, her face so close that I can feel the wetness of her lips brushing against my ear as she speaks.

"I think this is the part where you invite me back to your place."

My heart stops, my head spins and my throat is suddenly so dry that I can't speak. Every logical thought I have disappears and I can't think straight.

"Uh-well-I…" Just like many times tonight, Katniss has rendered me speechless. I don't know what to say. I don't know what to think. Of course I want her to come home with me, but she's different from the other girls I've met. She's intriguing, mysterious, beautiful and I want to know her. Would treating this like a one night stand ruin things? I want her to be more than that.

But right now, with alcohol clouding my thought processing and her hands on my leg, all I want is for her to come home with me.

"You're welcome to stay the night."

Oh god, could I make that any more lame? Seriously, usually I had a way with words but tonight everything I am saying is making me look silly.

"Lead the way then." Katniss slurs, gulping down the rest of her drink. I go to tell Finnick that I'm leaving but realise he's nowhere to be seen. I didn't even see him leave.

Luckily I live close by, only a fifteen minute walk from the bar. As we walk, I can definitely tell that Katniss is drunk by the way she can't walk in a straight line for too long. I offer to take her shoes when she complains about having sore feet and she eagerly takes off her heels, handing them over to me.

My apartment isn't luxurious or anything but it is half decent. I get cheaper rent than usual, considering my father is good friends with the owner. I half carry Katniss up the stairs and to the door, fumbling for my keys to unlock it. Once inside, Katniss looks around, eyeing the place curiously.

"This is _much_ nicer than my place." She states, twirling around to face me.

I smile awkwardly in response, unsure of what to say or do. My feet are planted firmly in the one spot, still standing in the doorway.

"It's your apartment, yet I'm the one asking if you're going to come in or not?" Since I am still unable to move, Katniss steps forward and grabs me by the shirt, pulling me inside. She shuts the door behind me, locking the door like she's been here before. Then again, flicking a switch to lock a door isn't that hard. I don't know what I'm thinking.

"Are you going to show me to your bedroom?" She asks and I nod curtly in response. Without saying anything, I turn for the direction of my room, dropping her heels to the floor on the way.

We reach my room and I awkwardly open the door, allowing her in first. She looks around just as she did when she first walked into my apartment, her eyes landing on the painting of a sunset above my bed.

"That's beautiful." She states, pointing at the painting. "How much did you have to spend for something as good as that?"

"Oh, uh-I didn't buy it. I painted it, actually." I mumble, running my hands through my hair and rubbing the back of my neck.

"You do that a lot, when you're nervous. Run your hands through your hair and stuff." Katniss observes, "But wow, Peeta. I didn't think when you said you liked art that you were _this_ good at it."

I shrug, opening my mouth to reply but my words are muffled by Katniss' lips crushing against my own. Her hands run up and down my body by the time I respond and I know that kissing her while we're both drunk is a bad idea but I can't stop.

She kisses me with the same hunger that she did on the dance floor. Katniss takes the lead, pushing me back so that when my legs hit my bed, I fall back so that I'm lying down. She crawls effortlessly on top of me, straddling my hips. Her lips meet my own again and she sounds so fucking sexy when she moans her name against my mouth.

I let her take the lead. I shouldn't be doing this. She tugs on my shirt, trying to pull me up the bed. I comply quickly, backing up so that we are both fully lying on the bed. Her hips dig into my own and I can almost feel her wet centre brushing against my dick. With great caution, I run my hands sensually down her body, cupping her ass. Katniss breaks the kiss, biting down on her swollen lip. She sits up, hair cascading down her body in a way that makes her looks so incredibly hot. Her hands fumble with the buttons on my shirt, frantically trying to unbutton them. Frustrated, she rips my shirt open and I don't even care that it's my favourite shirt because her hands are all over my chest and her lips are on my neck, sucking greedily. I don't care that it will leave a mark.

Katniss begins to trail hot kisses down my chest while her hands work at removing my belt buckle. I can't even think straight right now. I assist her by pulling my jeans down and I almost come right there when her hand squeezes my cock through my boxes.

"Fuck," I whimper, squeezing my eyes shut. What am I doing? Fuck.

I am so lost in my thoughts that I don't even realise when Katniss pulls down my boxes and that I'm completely exposed to her while she is still fully clothed.

"K-Katniss what are you- _oh fuck."_ Her tongue licks my full length and I'm seeing stars.

She wraps one soft hand around the shaft and my eyes fly open only to find her looking up at me with a wicked grin on her face. Her eyes never leave my own, even when her mouth slowly engulfs the tip of my dick. I can't keep my eyes open and I can't contain the grunts and moans that escape my mouth through clenched teeth. My breathing comes out hard and jagged.

She swirls her tongue around, hollowing out her cheeks and she takes me in further. Every coherent thought has left my body and all I can think of is how good her mouth feels. Eventually she finds a steady rhythm, bobbing her head slowly whilst pumping me with her hand. The soft moans that escape her mouth vibrate against my dick and I unintentionally thrust my hips up into her mouth.

I know that I shouldn't be doing this but I am too weak to stop. Nothing makes sense but everything does at the same time. I couldn't focus on how wrong this was because her mouth felt _so right._

One hand grips the sheets while the other is tangled in her hair, and I try to pull her away because I know I can't hold on for much longer.

"Fuck, K-Katniss, I'm gonna c-come."

This only makes Katniss more determined, sucking and bobbing her head at a frantic pace. Her hand drops from my shaft to squeeze my balls. I open my eyes, about to warn her but seeing her look up at me under her eyelashes sends me over the edge. My hips jerk erratically, as shockwaves of pure ecstasy roll through me. She drinks me in greedily as I come, not stopping until I am done. Katniss pulls away, wiping her mouth with her sleeve.

I can't breathe, I can't think. I'm lying here completely naked, seeing stars with open eyes.

Katniss curls up into my side. I pull up my boxers, about to lean into kiss her but she shakes her head. I pull back immediately, scared that I've done something wrong. I'm still coming down from my orgasm but I intend on returning the favour.

"You don't need to do anything in return. I actually really enjoyed that. You taste good which is odd or maybe it's just because I'm drunk. Anyway, I want to sleep. Goodnight, Peeta."

And just like that, Katniss closes her eyes and within moments, her breathing slows down and she's asleep in an instant.

I can't think properly and I'm worried that she'll regret this in the morning. However, I'm too drunk to consider things rationally and I fall asleep just as quickly as the girl beside me.

* * *

I wake to an empty bed, a raging headache and a note that reads ' _You're leaving in a week so I decided not to give you my number because I figured you wouldn't want distractions. Maybe we'll meet again one day. I enjoyed last night. –Katniss._


End file.
